Otto Octavius (Earth-1600)
Otto Octavius (a.k.a. Doctor Octopus) is a mutant with an extreme intellect, and a former scientist at Oscorp. His lab was destroyed partly in an accident and four mechanical limbs were permanently attached to his body. History Early Life Otto was the son of an overbearing mother and an abusive father. As a child, his mutant powers manifested, which gave him an advanced intellect. During his youth, Otto would often recieve beatings at home, or school. His father would roar at Otto to use violence when dealing with bullies whilst his mother, on the other hand, always put Otto off using violence. Sometimes Otto's father would beat him during rages, earning Otto's hatred. Things started to change a little for the better for Otto when his father died in an accident while at work. He began dating a woman named Mary Alice Anders and even proposed to her. When Otto's mother disapproved of his bride, the argument resulted in her having a heart attack and to her eventual death. He broke off the marriage soon after, leaving Mary alone to lead her own life. Oscorp Otto began to work at Oscorp as a nuclear phycisist. His boss, Norman Osborn, introduces him to Peter Parker, who regards Otto as his scientific idol. Otto remembers him as a "brilliant but lazy" high school student and friend of colleague Dr. Connors, oblivious to Peter's identity as Spider-Man. He regards intelligence as "a gift that should be used to benefit mankind", as well as attempts to provide an infinite energy source for humanity by generating a protostar via a deuterium-tritium fusion reaction. Peter expresses concern about the slightest errors in calculation dealing with instabilities of the nuclear reaction that could cause harm to the city, but Otto assures him he knows what he is doing. He initiates and sustains fusion with the aid of four artificially intelligent actuators of his own design, which are impervious to heat and magnetism and connected to his spiral cord and central nervous system with nanowires that feed directly into his cerebellum. He controls them mentally from the outset with a special inhibitor chip. The chip protects his higher brain functions by attaching to his cerebral cortex, created to ensure Octavius retains control over the machines and not vice-versa. Becoming Doctor Octopus When the protostar is generated, he says that the sun is "in the palm of his hands", but Norman, as the Green Goblin, sabotages the experiment, causing a horrible accident. When the chip is destroyed in the accident, and fusing the tentacles' attachments to his spine, they are able to manipulate his mind to take revenge on the world for abusing him. He became a twisted, sociopathic, and sadistic scientist and criminal mastermind. Powers and Abilities Powers Doctor Octopus is a mutant: Advanced Intellect: He has a highly advanced intellect that allows him to process more information than that of a normal human, and is able to learn faster. This gives him intelligence that exceeds that of most scientists. Tentacles: His secondary abilities derive from the four mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, telescoping, prehensile titanium-steel tentacles attached to a stainless steel harness encircling his body from lower chest to waist. Each tentacle, approximately five inches in diameter, terminates in three single-jointed pincers. The pincers are able to rotate in relation to the arm for 360 degrees, in a screwdriver-like twisting motion. Each tentacle segment contains four high-efficiency electric motors equipped with a clutched, helical-gear train, independently mounted on frictionless gimbals and housed in four thin, overlapping layers of titanium-niobium steel. The titanium-steel alloy is light, has high-tensile strength, a high melting point, and high thin-wall rigidity. They can easily break/bend stronger metals. They also have spikes that come from the 'eyes'. When the claws are closed, they can fold up to reveal small claws to hold smaller and more delicate objects. They are resistant to heat and magnetism. *'Telepathic Control over Tentacles': He can control the actions of his artificial arms psionically, even when they have been severed from his body and are separated from him by vast distances (a distance of 900 miles has been recorded). *'Telescoping': Each tentacle is approximately six feet long at full contraction, but can extend to a maximum of 24 feet in length. *'Superhuman Striking Force': Each tentacle is capable of moving at a speed of ninety feet per second and strike with the force of a jackhammer. *'High-Wind Generation': The tentacles can generate 50 mile per hour winds if spun like a giant fan. *'Wall-Climbing and Traveling': By combining the intrinsic strength of both his tentacles and the pincers, Doctor Octopus can scale stone, brick, or concrete walls by rending "handholds" in the surface of the wall. Octopus is able to use his tentacles for traversing horizontal distances as well. At full extension, he can travel high above the ground as if on stilts, either using two tentacles, or for maximum speed (approximately 50 miles per hour), four tentacles. *'Sensation Feeling': Although there are no nerve endings throughout the length of his artificial arms, Octopus can "feel" basic sensations with them. As a result of the mutagenic changes from exposure to radiation during the accident, electrical connections have been made from his chest harness to his spine. Thus, Doctor Octopus can mentally perceive "tactile" sensations by feeling the amount of electrical resistance that the pincer's electric motors feel when the pincers grasp an object. Superhuman Concentration: Doctor Octopus possesses extraordinary mental abilities and concentration, and through years of practice is able to perform two complex and two simple independent actions, simultaneously, one with each arm. Ferrokinesis: after Octavius extracted Magneto's DNA and spliced it with his own, he gains the ability to manipulate metal. He can create a new set of arms out of metal scraps. He can even control the tentacles when they're miles away. His control over metal almost equals that of Magneto. Abilities *'Engineering:' He is a brilliant engineer and inventor. *'Leadership:' He is a superb strategist and a charismatic leader. *'Master Combatant:' He is a formidable combatant, he had no formal combat training. Strength level Otto is capable of lifting approximately 10 tons. See Also *Doctor Octops/Gallery Category:Earth-1600 Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Spider-Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-1600) Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Super Smart Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Insanity Category:Villains of Earth-1600 Category:Versions of Doctor Octopus Category:Geniuses Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Sinister Six (Earth-1600) Category:Technology Interface Category:Super Strength Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Oscorp (Earth-1600) Category:Cyborgs Category:Sinister Twelve (Earth-1600) Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse (Earth-1600) Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Characters Who Know Spider-Man's Secret Identity (Earth-1600) Category:Spider-Woman's Rogues Gallery (Earth-1600) Category:High Body Count